Dreams...
by thechaosdiva
Summary: Strange dreams lead Molly to a world she never knew existed...and never wanted to know. Thanks to Guns N Roses!!! Please Axl, don't hunt me down and try to kill me!!! For an evil rockstar, he's really quite gorgeous...


It was a most peculiar dream

It was a most peculiar dream.It had been happening on and off again for several months, every time a bit more realistic than the last.Molly had tried several times to shake the dream from her memory using techniques such as hypnosis, sleeping pills, and therapy.But somehow, the dream always came.It started out innocently enough.Molly would be walking down a path scattered with trees.Eventually the trees would grow closer and thicker, and the air would become damp and warm.It grew darker and the sunlight would be blocked out by the overhang of foliage.Molly looked around desperately.Where had the sun gone?Where were all the people?All of a sudden she would walk into a clearing.It would be dark, but then a single pulsating light would flash and then Carey would appear for some strange reason.He would look at her, a sly smirk across his face.And he would always be dressed the same way.Black leather pants that fit snugly at his hips, low enough to expose an indecent amount of flesh. He was slick with sweat and he would reach out to Molly, pulling his hand back at the last moment and eyes flashing a deep sapphire, he began to lead her through the forest.

_Welcome to the jungle   
We've got fun n' games   
We got everything you want   
Honey, we know the names   
We are the people that can find   
Whatever you may need   
If you got the money, honey   
We got your disease _

_In the jungle   
Welcome to the jungle   
Watch it bring you to your knees, knees   
I wanna watch you bleed _

He would then lead Molly into another clearing, even darker than the first, with the scent of smog, sweat, and sex lingering heavy in the air.Molly's eyes darted around, staring in horror at the twisted faces of the depraved people that lived in this dream-world.She tried repeatedly to wretch her hand free from Carey's, but despite the insane amount of sweat, his hand held fast as he led her to the heart of this gross underworld of destruction.

__

_Welcome to the jungle   
We take it day by day   
If you want it you're gonna bleed   
But it's the price you pay   
And you're a very sexy girl   
That's very hard to please   
You can taste the bright lights   
But you won't get them for free   
In the jungle   
Welcome to the jungle   
Feel my, my, my serpentine   
I, I wanna hear you scream_

Carey would then drag Molly into the abandoned warehouse that served as the center of life.More wantons lingered about, staring at Molly with large ravenous eyes.She would desperately try to wake up or scream or something, but no words would escape her lips, and even her looks of sheer desperation were ignored by the crowd of sexual deviants.She was then thrust into a dark room, Carey looking at her like a beast of the darkest night.

__

_Welcome to the jungle   
It gets worse here everyday   
Ya learn to live like an animal   
In the jungle where we play   
If you got a hunger for what you see   
You'll take it eventually   
You can have anything you want   
But you better not take it from me _

_In the jungle   
Welcome to the jungle   
Watch it bring you to your knees, knees   
I wanna watch you bleed _

__

Carey would then proceed to growl and howl insanely and Molly could only watch in horror as he slowly began a transformation from New York Doll to crazed predator.His eyes grew dark and crimson, his face and lips flushed, his skin glistening with sweat, the powerful scent of control wafting off of him.And all Molly could do was stare in horror.She tried to pull her eyes away, but they remained firmly locked in place.

__

_And when you're high you never   
Ever want to come down, YEAH! _

_You know where you are   
You're in the jungle baby   
You're gonna die   
In the jungle   
Welcome to the jungle   
Watch it bring you to your   
knees, knees   
In the jungle   
Welcome to the jungle   
Feel my, my, my serpentine   
  
_

Then, as if possessed by some lust crazed demon, he would leap onto Molly, drawing his head to her skin, as if trying to devour her alive.This was the worst part of the dream.His actions were never tender, never made her feel loved or wanted.It was as if the Carey she knew and loved didn't even exist, treating Molly as though she were some sort of woman sent to him specifically for his own twisted desires and wants.Molly would try to cry out, but her screams were silenced by Carey's howls.

_In the jungle   
Welcome to the jungle   
Watch it bring you to your   
knees, knees   
In the jungle   
Welcome to the jungle   
Watch it bring you to your   
It' gonna bring you down-HA! _

She would then wake up, emotionally drained and feeling as though she had just been violated by the one she trusted the most.Of course, Carey didn't know about her dreams.He could never know.But in the meantime, Molly lived for the day and dreaded the night.


End file.
